


Awkward Player Has Joined

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 7 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Gaming Youtuber AU"





	Awkward Player Has Joined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Names of games, YouTube, Age up AU (~20yo)
> 
> So it doesn't actually really play in the Gaming YouTuber trope like I wanted to at first but I panicked because it was already getting too long ugh. Hope you like it."

Haizaki stopped in front of the door which had the shining number four screwed in at eye level. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself for the next few hours that he will have to spend in the company of a fellow gaming YouTuber that he may or may not have been following since the beginning of his channel some 3 years ago and who was his main inspiration to create his own path in this community. He rang the doorbell.  
  
“Coming !”  
  
The voice sent his heartbeat racing. He gulped down loudly as he heard the footsteps inside becoming louder. The lock made a metallic ringing sound when it came loose and the door swung open. Haizaki momentarily forgot how to breath when his eyes locked with the tenant’s.  
  
There was something a bit surreal, bordering creepy about meeting for the first time someone you’ve been diligently watching every other week through opposite screens without his knowledge even if it had technically been the point. He suddenly felt really awkward and he would have laughed if he hadn’t felt so nervous. Here they were, two people who had never met before but probably knew more about the other than did most of their relatives.  
  
“Oh, hi.”  
  
The other man greeted him with a small smile and a soft expression. Haizaki was not the type to blush easily but he felt really close to at that moment. He guessed that meeting his idol, crush, literally the person that made him realise he wasn’t actually straight, did that to a person.  
  
His lips lifted in a tentative shy smile, and greeted him back with a slightly shaky voice.  
  
“H-hey.”  
  
_Very smooth, dumbass._  
  
Thankfully, the man dubbed Captain Rainbow - Haizaki knew that the nickname had nothing to do with his sexual orientation but a man could dream - didn’t seem to have noticed or didn’t bother to point it out. He stepped aside.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Haizaki quickly entered and he closed the door behind him, getting so close to him that he was able to catch a sniff of the man. He still smelled fresh out of the shower.  
  
“Okay, so I don’t think that we’ve properly met before so as you probably already know I’m Captain Rainbow but my real name is Nijimura Shûzô. You can call me either Captain or Niji. My name’s supposed to stay a secret for as long as possible.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Ok. My turn I guess. I’m Silver8 or Haizaki Shôgo. I don’t really care much about people knowing my real name so you can call me whatever you prefer. Hum, it’s nice meeting you.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s nice meeting you too, Shôgo-kun. I’ve been watching your videos for a while. I really love your work and my subs were almost begging me to make a collab. But I didn’t want to work with anyone else for this so I’m glad you accepted my request.”  
  
“Well you’re a pretty big shot in the whole Gaming YouTube community you had literally everyone kissing your ass but you chose to send _me_ a request. I was pretty shocked. I almost thought it was a prank.”  
  
He looked amused.  
  
“And what made you change your mind and consider my request ?”  
  
“Huumm..”  
  
_Well, no other way around that one.._  
  
“I kind of watch your videos too and hum I follow you on Twitter… to vote. For the requests.”  
  
“Ah so you saw the tweets…”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
An awkward silence fell.  
  
Haizaki cursed himself. He knew that it was a sensitive topic. Nijimura had even made a special kind of vlog video to explain what had happened and asked his “Team” - the affectionate name he gave to his subscribers - not to mention it again. At least not where he could see or hear. And then, deleted it after only 2 hours. It seemed like he was on a roll to make his idol hate him by the end of the collab.  
  
_Good job._  
  
“Well, thanks for agreeing.”  
  
“No problem. Really. It’s a win-win situation after all.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. So, I was thinking at first that we should try to learn more about the other if that’s fine with you ? Maybe film ourselves playing Never have I ever, a Press the Button or Would You Rather ? I’m open to suggestions.”  
  
“Sounds good. We could like start playing each of them to see which one would suit better for a video.”  
  
“Good call. Smart.”  
  
It was the first time someone had called him “smart” and he felt giddy with joy.   
  
In a sudden spark of shyness, he awkwardly started playing with the hem of his tee-shirt… and stopped at the chuckle. He looked at Nijimura, eyes wide.  
  
“I’m not making fun of you, don’t worry. I honestly didn’t think you’d be this much cuter in person.”  
  
Haizaki’s brain took awhile to process the information.  
  
His crush had just called him cute.  
  
_Cute ? Him ?!_  
  
Not to brag or anything but he was a 188 centimeters tall guy, quite build with strong muscles, reminder of his wild teenage years. He was even slightly taller than the other guy himself.  
  
He supposed that his bewilderment was painted clear as day on his face because he chuckled once more.  
  
“ _And_  you have no clue. Really too freaking cute. Well, it’s fine if you don’t believe me. You don’t have to. I’m just saying what I think. Don’t mind it if that makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
He passed by him, briefly resting his hand on his shoulder and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Haizaki really didn’t know how he should act anymore or what he should say. Heck, he didn’t even know what to think.  
  
_Was he flirting with him ?_  
  
The thought made his heartbeat run wild and this time, he distinctively felt his face heating up and taking a good tomato-like colour.  
  
“So. About the game Shôgo-kun ?”  
  
He slowly turned to face him and see him wearing a wide, smuggish smile.  
  
“How about starting by telling me what you’d like to drink ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
